


A Simple Touch

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alan's POV, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for numb3rs100's “loss” challenge in 2006.





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for numb3rs100's “loss” challenge in 2006.

They didn't do group hugs. It had been different when the boys were young and Charlie had happily curled to sleep in Don's lap. But then their mother had always encouraged them to be tactile, not him. He felt the loss most keenly in those unguarded moments when Don placed a quick hand on Charlie's arm in greeting. They at least were trying to follow their mother's lead. And on those restless nights when he lay in a too large bed he tried to imagine taking both his sons in a soothing hug, and woke up alone in tangled sheets.


End file.
